Winter Rose
by asphodelmoonlight
Summary: Bella's younger sister; Millie moves to Forks and finds herself embroiled in the world of vampires and werewolves. Follow Millie as she tries to look after her sister all whilst finding herself the subject of a very unlikely imprint. Paul/OC
1. Bad Weather

**_~ Chapter One~_  
** Bad Weather

_Millie_

* * *

**I** didn't want to move to Forks. I had never liked it there. It was cold and the weather was miserable. I had always loved the sunshine that's why I had fitted in so well in Phoenix. I needed to move to Forks however. Me and my sister had many differences, but she needed me. Dad was really worried about her, she had finally found herself a boyfriend and he had moved away. She was now in a state of depression and my mum was under the impression that I would have a positive effect on her.

The plane journey had been a tough one. I wasn't great with flying and I had been wedged in between a man with very loud music and a snoring woman so I hadn't been able to catch any z's. The plane had landed fine and now my heart rate had returned to normal. I was stood by the road awaiting my father. He had said he would be here to pick me up at nine sharp, yet here I was stood at ten past. I wondered what had held him up.

All of a sudden a rusted Chevrolet truck pulled up to where I was stood. At the wheel was Bella, she wore the same awkward face she had worn before she had left Phoenix, only she looked worse. Her eyes were heavy with bags and the brown of her irises seemed dark as if she had been starved of sleep. She swung open the door and I shoved my suitcase in the back. I sat down. She awkwardly hugged my shoulders, I hugged her back. Any physical contact from Bella was a rarity, so I savored it. I grinned at her.

"Where's dad?" I asked her. I had half expected my father's police cruiser to have pulled up. Which would have been an embarrassing way to enter my new - temporary - home.

"There's been some bear attacks, he's had to stay over at work. He says hey though." Bella hit her foot against the accelerator. "I've missed you Mills. So has Charlie."

I smiled. It had only been a year since Bella had left but I can't help but see a stranger when I looked at her. "How are you holding up?" I asked. "Mum told me about your boyfriend. Edward was it?"

"Yeah." She grumbled. "Yeah I'm holding up,"

I wasn't too convinced by her response. She gripped the wheel tightly and we plundered down the road. The more we drove the more I remembered about Forks; the tiny little diner that our father had always taken us too, the scenic roots and the little grocery store with the kind checkout lady. I smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Then the clouds spread accross the sky and shielded out the sun. Rain begun sprinkling on the windshield.

Who was I kidding, of course it was going to be bad.

After a good ten minutes or so of silence we pulled up outside dad's house. It was just how I remembered it. The white wooden slates were uneven and the garden was untended and the grass so tall it swayed in the wind. Bella pulled up and we got out of the truck. I got my suitcase out the back of the car and followed her inside. I hadn't been much more than a child since my mum had left. The only time I had seen my father was at Summers and the odd Birthday or Christmas. The house felt familiar to me though. It still felt like home.

"Look Millie." Bella begun taking of her yellow jacket. "I know why you're here. Mum made you come because she's worried about me. I'm fine okay. You don't need to look after me. I'm holding up."

"Mum _was _really worried." I told her. I plonked down on the sofa. "I'm not just here for your welfare. I missed Dad and I needed a change. Besides I actually missed you Bella, I know that might surprise you but it's surprisingly boring back home when I haven't got anyone to steal clothes from and argue with."

Bella flashed a smirk. I wondered what the school was like here, I would probably be attending for at least a year, or at least until Bella's depression subsided. I made note to ask her later. Right now however I was more interested in revisiting my room. I made my way upstairs and into my old room.

It was just as I remembered it. The walls were pink and various childish drawings were scattered haplessly around the place. The bed sheets were freshly washed, they were the same bed sheets I had slept in ten years ago. Little princesses and castles were printed all over them. I smiled, I felt like I was five again. The night light was still plugged in where I had left it. My father hadn't changed one thing about my room. I was strangely thankful for that.

I went back down the stairs and Bella was sat staring into the distance. Her eyes were absent, like she wasn't really looking at anything. I headed to the fridge. There was hardly anything edible, just an old bottle of milk and a half eaten cheese sandwich. I closed the door and made note to ask Bella to drive me to the grocery store later.

"You've still got those braces huh?" Bella smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. My braces - the hindrance of my life. They made my mouth look like I ate metal for breakfast and they made me speak all funny, like my mouth was half full. I slid a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear and looked up at her. At least she was being talkative, when I reported back to my mother tonight I could tell her that Bella wasn't completely devoid of all signs of life. "Your hairs lighter, have you died it?"

"I just got a few highlights before I left for Forks. Mum's treat." I answered. More like mum's fee for sending me to Forks on her behalf. I looked out the front window and saw dad's cruiser pull up. My heart went all funny, like I was anxious. I _had_ missed my father.

The front door cracked open and my dad entered. He set his gun by the door and came through to the kitchen. I flew into his arms. My father was like Bella in the sense that he was awkward when it came to physical contact. He reservedly hugged me back before setting me carefully to the ground. "Hey Pea-Pod."

I ate a lot of peas as a kid, my father nicknamed me "Pea-Pod" because of it. I didn't like it, and I had begged him to stop, but it had just kind of stuck.

"I've missed you dad!" I grinned. He smiled back which told me he felt the same way. I imagined it would have been very silent with just him and Bella. Hopefully I would inject a little life into this graveyard. My father sat down at the table and begun explaining about the bear attacks. I had been looking forward to hiking, but now the prospect seemed quite frightening.

I begun making dinner. Tinned spaghetti didn't sound too appetizing but it was all that was available in the cupboards. I divided it into three, making sure to add a little more into my dads. I set it on the table.

"This is good Pea-Pod." Dad complimented me. It felt silly considering it was only tinned spaghetti, but I smiled at him and wolfed into my food. I hadn't realised how hungry I had been before I started eating. My stomach begun to settle. Dad drifted through into the sitting room with his food leaving just me and Bella.

"So tell me. What happened with Edward?" I asked Bella, I leant in accross the table. I had a funny feeling it would help Bella to talk about it - I was her sister, if she couldn't tell me then she couldn't tell anyone. She sighed and stared down at her half-eaten plate of food. "Did he hurt you?"

"Not physically." Bella answered my worries quickly. She stared at her hands awkwardly. I could have sworn I saw tears building in her eyes. "I thought I'd spend the rest of my life with him. He was so perfect and I thought that maybe he loved me. He left. He's not going to come back. I just don't feel like Bella without him."

Jeez, she wasn't half depressed. I wondered what this Edward was like, to have my sister all depressed about his absence. I felt a little angry at him for breaking her heart. Bella wasn't easy to hurt, I had once thought she was the toughest of us all, yet now here she was, looking so fragile and broken. I took her hand. Initially she jerked away from the contact, but she eventually settled into it.

"Do you remember Jacob?" Bella looked up at me. I shook my head. "He's Billy's son. I've started hanging around with him. He makes me feel better, more happy. I'm going over to his tomorrow, why don't you come with us? I think he'd like you. We've been fixing up some bikes."

I thought about it for a moment. It probably made sense that I try to make friends around here, I was going to be here for an entire year. I grinned at Bella. "Sure why not." I let go of Bella's hand. Forks wasn't so bad so far. Perhaps I could last here.


	2. See You Soon

**_~ Chapter Two ~_**  
See you Soon

_Millie_

* * *

**B**ella seemed to grow happier and happier the farther we drove into La Push. Whoever this Jacob guy was he had a good effect on my sister. She was chirpy and almost like her old self. She even laughed at one point, which made me feel happy. I wanted Bella to be happy more than anything. She deserved it.

"Jake wants to meet at the beach today." Bella spoke, she took her eyes of the road and looked at me. I could hear the sea in the distance. I loved the beach. There was nothing better than lying on the sand feeling the sun beat against your body. However I had a funny feeling this beach wasn't going to be warm. My body was shivering and I was regretting the decision to wear a skirt. It was windy and I couldn't shake the fear of having Marilyn Monroe moment. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah sure. You know how much I love beaches." I told her. She chuckled. She put her foot on the acceleration pedal. Suddenly the car was hurtling down the road and I started to wonder if my sister had a death wish. Luckily before we crashed we came to our destination. There was sand on the beach at least and the water looked pretty as the sun bounced of it's surface. It was cold, but I would live.

I got out of the truck and felt almost dizzy due to the speed we had been driving at. I searched the beach for some sign of this Jake. I saw three figures in the distance. They didn't look like men, but they were not quite boys either. They all had copper skin and dark hair. Bella smiled at them. The one in the middle hugged her tight. I imagined this one was Jacob.

"Hey Jake!" Bella grinned. "This is Millie. The little sister I was telling you about."

Jacob nodded and outstretched his hand. I shook it. The other two guys that flanked him look at me curiously. "This is Quil and Embry. Their a little nervous they're not usually around girls." Jacob smiled. Bella pulled me forward and suddenly we were on the beach. There were big pebbles in the sand which hurt my feet as I walked. The five of us soon found a spot just by the tide and sat down.

"So Millie your from Arizona right?" Embry asked. "I heard it's really warm there and all the girl's go to school in their bikinis. Is that true?"

"No. That is not true." I told him sternly. I laughed as I saw the disappointment spread accross his face. Embry looked friendly. His eyes were wide and although brown there were flecks of amber through them. "How cold is the water?"

"Pretty darn cold." Jacob told me. "Please tell me you aren't planning on swimming?"

I had been planning on swimming. Hence why I had a beach bag with a towel in it. Plus I was wearing my bathing suit under my dress, just so I didn't have to strip in front of complete strangers or awkwardly hide behind a bush. I shook my head feeling slightly idiotic now. It was still Summer but the air in La Push was cold enough to bite.

In the distance there was a large group of people playing volleyball. They were laughing and joking around with eachother. Their copper bodies glistening in the sun. They were buff - like super buff. The three men were tall and dwarfed the two women they were playing with. My heart took a turn. I pulled my gaze away from them. Jacob had been staring at them too.

"That's Sam Uley and his gang." Jacob told me. Gang, that didn't sound good. I don't think a gang was ever a good thing. Jacob's eyes were bitter. Bella turned to look at him as well. "Paul Lahote over there used to have his own group of friends. He got really buff really quick, then he was off for one week. When he came back to school he ignored his old friends and started sitting with Jared over there. It's like Sam's recruiting people for his little entourage. He keeps looking at me, staring at me. It really freaks me out."

"Are they on steroids or something?" I comment. "They are like mega-buff."

"You should tell your father that he's staring at you." Bella told Jacob. Jake shook his head.

"I have. He just rabbits on about how Sam's doing this community a lot of good." Jacob shook his head. "Somethings going on here Bells. This is not right."

I started to imagine drug rings being operated within La Push. It seemed far-fetched, the reservation was so small. Yet I had to admit they did look strange. There was something about them. Suddenly their volleyball hurtled through the air. It landed just a few feet away from us. Jacob jerked to the side a little, he looked frightened of them. I would be too - as I kept saying they were mega-buff.

Two of the steroid-users came running towards us. I looked at the shortest, it seemed odd calling him short considering he was still massive. His face looked angry and his eyes were like chocolate. I stared at him as he drew nearer. I stood up and grabbed the ball. My hand out-stretched to hand it to them. They finally approached me. They were handsome, their hair kept short and their copper skin beaded with sweat.

My eyes met with the shorter one, the one with the angry face. His gaze fell on me and it lingered there. His eyes widened. He didn't blink for a few seconds, he just stared at me like I was some angel that had fallen from heaven. I wondered if he had randomly engaged me in a staring contest, or if I had something on my face. I self-consciously tucked my hair behind my ear with my free hand. "Your ball." I spoke and chucked the other, more responsive guy, the ball.

He took it and a smile spread accross his face. "Holy shit Paul!" He exclaimed. "Did you really just? That's all three of us now."

What on earth had just happened. I nervously made my way back. Paul's gaze hadn't shifted once. If we were having a staring contest he had most certainly won. His gaze finally broke apart and he stared at the other. "Jared." He mumbled. "Holy shit."

"Hey you!" Jared grabbed my attention. "We're down a player. Do you want to play volleyball with us?"

My instant reaction was no. Definitely not. After what I've just heard from Jacob these guys don't seem like the type I really want to hang with. Plus that Paul guy kept creepily staring at me. Then I thought it over again. I liked volleyball and I didn't really have much in common with Bella's new found friends. I turned to look at them and looked back. Paul's gaze was on me once more. There was something strange about him.

"I probably shouldn't." I answered.

"Come on. Just one game." Jared pleaded. He sounded desperate. "Then you can go straight back to your friends. It won't be a fair game if it's two versus three. Please."

I gave in. "Fine. One game." I answered. "I'm not very good though."

Jared wrapped his arm around my shoulder and dragged me forward. I turned back to look at Bella, she looked worried and her friends look shocked. I sent them a worried glance before looking forward. Paul was trailing behind us. He looked in shock. Like he had just stumbled out of a hole in the ground.

"So what's your name?" Jared asked. He seemed very confident. He had a cheeky look about his face and he reminded me of a friend I had back home. He was more slender than Paul and a hair or so taller. He had dimples that shone through whenever he smiled.

"Millie Swan." I told him. He turned back and grinned at Paul for some reason. These guys _were_ strange. We approached the net and the man whom I presumed to be Sam Uley stared at me carefully. His eye's met with Jared's and he nodded, a smirk spreading accross his face.

"That's all three of us now!" Sam exclaimed. All three what? One of the women begun jumping up and down giddily until she fell into Jared's arms. The other moved forward and hugged a dumbstruck Paul and then pulled an even more dumbstruck me into her arms.

"I'm Emily. Nice to meet you." She kissed my cheek. It was then I got a good look at her face. She was badly scarred, three long red gashes pulled her face down into an irrevocable scowl. I could tell she had been very beautiful before she recieved her scar and even now she still looked pretty. "Teams of three now. Girls vs boys."

Paul and Jared ventured accross the net. Emily joined me and the other girl, whom I soon learned was called Kim, flanked my other side. Paul's eyes met with mine again and he smiled, for some reason I couldn't help but smile back. As weird as he was, there was something about him that drew me to him. I couldn't shake his face from my mind even when I blinked.

Suddenly the volleyball was launched into the air. It fell into my quarter and I volleyed it back over. I couldn't help but think the teams weren't evenly matched. It was three lanky girls without an ounce of muscle against three guys who looked like they belonged on a rugby field. I was disrupted from my thoughts as Kim passed the ball to me.

I knocked it back into the air and Paul bounced it up, he done a twirl as if showing off then hurtled it over the net. It hit the sand. A point to them. It was hardly a surprise. We did manage to get one point, but I think they were beginning to feel bad and let us steal the point out of pity. After the game was done, Sam and Emily fell into eachother's arms and Jared and Kim started kissing like no one else was around. Paul approached me.

"Good game." He smirked. I shook my head. Good game? We had only managed one point. They had destroyed us. He sat in the sand and gestured me beside him. I was conscious that Bella and her gang were watching my every move, I turned and waved at them. Paul watched me intently. "Your not from around here are you?"

"No not from La Push." I explained, our eyes met again. I seriously hated when that happened. His eyes no longer looked angry, they looked content. "I just moved to Forks yesterday."

"Do you like it?" He asked. His questions were proving to be persistent. He ran a hand through his short black hair and leant a hand back in the sand. I wrapped my arms around myself conscious that the wind was blowing my dress down instead of up.

"Not really. It's cold and wet and dull." I told him. "But my dad stays here and my sister as well. I'll get used to it."

"You have really beautiful eyes Millie." He told me. No one has every complimented me like that before. It sounded creepy. There was something about Paul however that made me feel safe and secure.

"Thanks I guess." I smiled. I stared out at the ocean to avoid his intent gaze. The water drew in and the sound of the waves made me want to fall asleep. We spoke for some time, telling eachother about our favourite things. My favourite colour was blue and his was green, the colour of my eyes. I liked to play violin and he went runs in the woods. I started to feel comfortable with him.

"I should probably go. I can see my sister draw me daggers from here." I told him. Disappointment flashed accross his face. He searched his pockets and pulled out a phone.

"I know this is going to sound weird." He grinned. "Can I have your number?"

Did he just ask for my number? My heart thudded against my chest. The inner girl in me was screaming yes give him it! But the more sensible part of me was telling me calmly that he was a complete stranger and that giving my number out to strangers was dangerous. I thought of what my parents would do. My father would most likely be appalled that I even considered giving him it, and mumbe something about stranger danger. My mother would have told me to give him it, she had always urged me to get boyfriends and make new friends. I went for my mother for once.

"Sure." I told him. He handed me his phone and I saved my number in his contacts.

"I'll text you later and you can save me in your contacts." He smirked. He had a cocky smile and eyes that suggested danger. I smiled and lost myself in his orbs. I pulled myself out of my trance. "See you soon Millie."

_See you soon_. Why did that make me feel relieved?


	3. Vampire Chick

**Chapter Three**  
Vampire Chick

_Paul_

* * *

I had never planned on imprinting. I had always looked at Sam and Jared and pitied them. They would have done whatever they were told by their imprints, they would of walked the length of the earth if their imprints had asked, heck they would have walked through burning lava if it brought a smile to Emily and Kim's faces. I had never wanted that for myself I didn't want to be _owned_ by someone. Then I imprinted and everything changed.

The minute I had gazed upon her face my life was no longer my own. Everything and everyone else suddenly didn't matter, only her. It was stronger than love. It was unbreakable. A million cords of steel tied me to her. From that moment forth, everything I did was for her. There was no life for me without her. I needed her as much as I needed food and oxygen.

I could still picture her face; her pale white skin and her blonde locks. I remembered the way her eyes glistened when she stared of into the sunset and the way she fiddled with her hair when she was nervous. I could still hear her voice in my ears, her voice was warm and soft and I could have fallen asleep listening to it. I had been only been separated from her a day and I already felt like a part of myself was missing.

_I never predicted you turning all lovey-dovey so quickly. _Jared's voice tore through my ears and drew me from my little trance. I ran faster through the trees, the branches and the leaves rustling against me as I ran. _So much for thinking imprinting is stupid huh?_

I felt like ignoring him; perhaps then he would leave me alone. I didn't want to talk about my imprint, I just wanted to be near her. I wanted to know she was safe and well. _Jared, was it this rough for you the first night? _I thought loudly.

_Yep. It does get better, it's isn't always this bad. The night I imprinted on Kim I hid outside her house for the night. I could hear her breathing and it relaxed me. Maybe you should do the same?_

I rolled my eyes. _I don't know where she stays idiot. _

_Oh, don't bother then. When are you going to see her again though? Did you get her number? _

I felt like phasing back and texting her there and then, asking her how she was and if she was still okay. It would have been pretty creepy considering it was one in the morning. I sighed. I had a feeling this night was going to drag on forever.

_I'll ask her to do something with me tomorrow. I don't know where to take her though. I don't know anything about her._

I wanted to know everything about her. Her favourite colour was blue. She played the violin. She had a sister. That was all I knew. Jared began thinking of Kim, the way her hair fell to her shoulders and the curve of her lips. Kim had been an easy imprint. She had already been in love with him, plus she had been a Quileute to begin with. She already had a basic understanding of the legends. Millie hardly knew me and she knew nothing of the tribe.

_Take her cliff-diving. Scratch that it might put her off if she doesn't like heights. How about the cinema? That's where I took Kim. We went to see this really soppy rom-com. I hated it, but she loved it. _

The cinema sounded like a pretty decent idea. Jared had always been better than me at the romantic stuff. I felt a yawn grow in the back of my throat. I begun to slow and Jared caught up with me. _Dude how do you feel about patrolling yourself tonight? I need to catch some sleep. _

_Fine. Sam'll be out in an hour or so anyway. Good luck for tomorrow! _

_~oOo~_

It was nearly four o'clock. It had been nearly twenty four hours since I had seen Millie at the beach, it felt like a millennium. I had been sitting for about an hour staring at my phone waiting on her responding to my text asking her to the cinema. I started to wonder if she was ignoring me, perhaps I had creeped her out the other night? I_ was_ doing a lot of staring. My heart shuddered at the thought.

Then my phone made the most heavenly sound, a quick beep beep that signified I had a message. I quickly unlocked my phone and stared at the screen. The text was only nine words long but they were the best nine words;

_Sure I'd love to go to the cinema, Millie._

I begun arranging the details and she gave me directions to her house; everything was perfect. The movie was at seven, but I was picking her up at six. I had just two hours left before I saw her again. I could hear my father downstairs. Thankfully, he knew that I was a wolf. My grandfather had been an elder in the tribe before he died and my father had helped run things ever since his death. I couldn't imagine having to keep it from him. He was the only parent I had.

I slipped on a pair of jeans and a shirt and headed downstairs. My father was making dinner, his food wasn't as good as Emily's but if I was hungry I could eat anything.

"What are you all dressed up for?" My father asked me. He stared at me with a smirk on his face. "I haven't seen you wear a shirt since you first phased."

"I'm going to cinema." I told him. I hadn't told him I'd imprinted. I hadn't had the chance and I wasn't particularly sure how I would go about telling him. His eyebrows rose.

"Who with?" He questioned.

"Jared." I answered. Disbelief spread across his face, he could always tell when I was lying. "Fine this girl I met at the beach. She's from Forks. I kind of - I kind of imprinted on her."

"About time. Perhaps she'll tame you! I'm fed up of you phasing around the house. Maybe this will reel your temper in." My father laughed. He slid a few strands of bacon on to a roll and chucked it at me. I wolfed it down quickly, my stomach still rumbled for more. "Is she nice?"

"Hell yeah." I searched the fridge. It was mostly full with beers and microwave dinners. Ever since my mother left with my baby sister it had had been just me and my father in the house. I got the occasional phone call from my mother and some money for my birthdays but apart from that I never saw her or heard from her. I checked my watch. Half five - I should probably have started driving down to Millie's. "I should go dad. I don't want to be late for her. I'll catch you later."

"Have fun Paul." My dad smirked as I headed out of the door.

My baby was sitting in the driveway. She was bright red; her beauty was second only to Millie. I tightened my leather jacket to my chest and put a leg over my bike. She was my prized possession I had spent years saving for her. The bike roared to life and I tore down to road, the wind whipped against my face as I drove. Forks wasn't too far. On the bike it took about twenty minutes.

Millie's house came into view. It was a nice house. The walls were white. Sat in the driveway was a police cruiser. Was her father a policeman? I made note to ask her later. I got out of the bike and made my way to her door. I rapped twice. I heard rustling on the other side and before long I was confronted with a familiar face.

I had never met her before, however I had seen her in Sam's thoughts. It was the vampire chick; the girl Sam found in the woods a few weeks back. I could still smell the vampire on her. This must have been Millie's sister. The _vampire chick_ was Millie's sister. I cringed inwardly. "Your here for Millie right? Paul?"

I nodded quickly. I heard footsteps padding down the stairs. I could smell Millie, like strawberries and cinnamon. She came into view. She looked beautiful - in my eyes at least. She was pretty short, a good head below vampire chick and a good two feet under me. She disguised it however with a pair of heels. Millie smiled at me and my heart thudded faster.

Why was I acting like a teenage girl?

"Hey Paul!" She grinned. When she said my name everything seemed to fade away. I pulled myself from my thoughts. I was Paul Lahote and Paul Lahote didn't get soppy.

Millie made her way past vampire chick, I was thankful the vampire stench hadn't rubbed of on my imprint. When she was a foot over the door way, the click of a rifle could be heard from the hallway. Millie muttered something under her breath and Bella smirked. What must have been their father approached the doorway, he was a police man alright. He cast me a stern glance.

"Where are you going Millie?" He asked quickly, still eyeing me up suspiciously.

"I told you. I'm going out with a friend." She answered. Her father eyed her carefully.

"I''m Paul Lahote. I'm from the reservation." I outstretched my hand and he grudgingly shook it.

"I want her back by ten. Not a minute later." He told me quickly. "Remember your pepper spray Mills. Never know when you might need it."

Millie nodded and gestured to the bulge in her skirt pocket; the pepper spray. Her father smiled at her meekly and gestured us out of the door. I heard the door slam shut. I was finally alone with Millie.

"I'm sorry about that." Millie smiled. Her voice was gentle and quiet. "My father doesn't trust me enough to take care of myself."

"I'm sure if I had a daughter I'd be the same." I grinned at her.

Millie stared hard at the bike. Her eyes widened. She gulped and her hands began shaking. The bike maybe wasn't a good idea. Her face was all pale and she was ghostly white. "A bike." She gawped. "I've never been on a motorbike before."

"You'll be fine." I told her. "Just hold on tight Millie."

I put my leg over the bike and sat down. Millie timidly sat behind me. I waited until she felt confident enough to hold onto me. Her thin arms snaked around my shoulders,, my body tingled at her touch. I handed her my helmet and waited until it was safely on her head before I started the engine. "Don't go too fast." She whimpered. I laughed.

"Promise."

And with that we drove off. I went pretty slow. I felt like a snail trailing down the road but I didn't want Millie throwing up. That would have really killed the mood and I wanted tonight to be a good night for both of us. After a good ten or so minutes of Millie's shaking hands around my shoulders, the cinema quickly came into view. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was scary." She mouthed. I laughed and led her off. "You said you'd go slow."

"That was slow." I assured her.

"You're unnaturally warm by the way. Have you got a fever coming on or something?" She asked. I quickly shook my head. Intense heat was part of being a wolf, but I couldn't tell her that yet.

I pulled her off to the ticket desk, she begun raking for her purse, but I dodged her hand away. "Two for the Haunted." I told the woman. Millie scowled.

"I'll pay for mine." She told me. I shook my head. The woman handed us our tickets and I gave Millie hers. "You didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted too." I assured her. Millie got some popcorn for us. She demanded that she pay for it, I let her but only because she had persisted.

We finally got ourselves some seats right up the back of the cinema. My hand slid inside the popcorn and I pulled some out. I loved popcorn. Millie smiled at me. I could have looked at her forever, just staring at her face all day. She crossed her legs and fiddled with the edges of her hair. She was nervous. "This film's supposed to be pretty scary." Millie whispered.

"I heard there's vampires in it." I told her. A tiny part of me wanting to see what her reaction to them was.

"My sister loves vampire films." She grinned. "If I had a pound for every time Bella made me sit through Dracula I'd be a millionaire."

That explained a lot. Vampire chick was obsessed with vampires, no surprises there. The titles drew across the screen and Millie fell silent. The film was pretty jumpy, Millie jerked a few times, and I did at one point. There was vampires, but they were a lot more badass than the real life ones. For starters they didn't glitter in sunlight and go around falling in love. I ate most of the popcorn, which I felt kind of bad for.

Before I knew it the night was over and Millie and I were heading back towards the bike. She was a lot more talkative now, she was almost hyper. It must have been that soda I bought her on the way out.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" I asked her. She flushed scarlet. If I hadn't imprinted I might not have looked twice at her - it's only when you look really closely you see how beautiful a person really is. All of Millie's imperfections made her more perfect in my eyes; the way her teeth had gaps in between them and the tiny little squint in her nose "Your not used to hearing that are you?"

"You don't look too bad yourself." Millie grinned. "You scrub up well. This is the first time I've saw you with a shirt on."

I laughed. Soon I was sitting on my bike and taking her home. I didn't want this night to end, not ever. Before I know it I was outside her house. It was quarter to ten so I had her back in plenty of time. I walked her to her door. "I guess this is goodbye for now Millie." I sighed.

"I had a great night Paul. I'm glad I didn't have have to use my pepper spray!" Millie grinned. "We should do it again sometime."

My heart beat hard against my chest. _We should do it again sometime._ I had never felt true happiness before this night. I felt complete with her. Imprinting wasn't all that bad.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

DISCLAIMER; I don't own Twilight. Nor any of characters featured within this story except the Millie.

Reviews are like sprinkles. The ice cream isn't as good without them :D Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks for reading thus far, opinions on my writing etc (negative or positive) are very welcome.


End file.
